Various games have heretofore been devised and proposed. However, almost without exception, when such prior art games are played often enough the players develop a degree of skill when then becomes a factor in the subsequent playing of such games and what was originally intended to be a game of complete and simply chance becomes a game of individual skill.
The invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to overcoming the problem of the prior art, that being skill learning, and providing a game which, for all practical purposes, assures the continuance of simple chance in the playing thereof.